Heaven and Hell
by runawaykitsune
Summary: a blonde haired boy sets out on a journey to become stronger to protect his special people....it's my first fanfic, so give it a shot [narutoxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven and Hell **

"**non****-****human speaking"**

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

"person speaking"

"SCREAMING"

Normal

**Chapter 1: Decision **

Naruto was lying down and staring up at the roof. He was in the hospital, him, kiba, neji, shikamaru and chouji had just returned from trying to get sasuke back. _What a baka, he just leaves his only family for power, stupid sasuke__-__teme _thought naruto, his chest hurt where sasuke had rammed his chidori.

He heard the door opening and tsunade walked in, "hey baa-Chan" he greeted her, "your always in the center of trouble aren't you?" she asked. He gaped at her she didn't even complain about being called old, tears started showing in her eyes, and hugged naruto "don't ever scare me like that again" she mumbled to him.

He smiled at her and said " I had to try and plus I promised sakura I would bring him back and I didn't" he looked down shamefully. "naruto it doesn't matter what sakura says, you tried and plus sasuke chose to leave himself, it's not your fault understand me?" she said. "okay baa-Chan" he said and gave her his foxy grin.

She punched him on the head, "OW, baa-Chan im hurt" he complained. "im not old so don't call me that" she glared at him and he started laughing at her.

He stopped as he heard the door handle moving, the door opened and shikamaru walked in. "hey naruto" he greeted, "eh, shikamaru?" "troublesome" said shikamaru as he saw naruto.

"how are neji, kiba and chouji" asked naruto, "kiba is okay though he'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days and unfortunately neji and chouji are in critical conditions"

answered tsunade. "oh" naruto said sadly, he looked down to his hands.

The door suddenly barged open and in came in came sakura, "NARUTO! How could you? You PROMISED" she screamed, she had tears coming down her cheeks. She ignored the glares she was getting from the tsunade and shikamaru. She walked up to naruto and punched him, but before she could his hand blocked it, she looked into his eyes. His eyes were cold.

"sakura, sasuke was right you are annoying" he said as he pushed her back. She gasped and ran out of the room, tsunade and shikamaru looked at him surprised at his change in

attitude.

"I need to be alone" he told them. They nodded and walked out of the room.

As soon as they walked he hugged his pillow and started crying and slowly fell asleep.

In naruto's mindscape…

He walked down to the giant cage that held Kyuubi, but when he looked he saw not one fox but 2 "what the hell?" he asked **"finally kit, man you sure took your time getting here aye?" **asked Kyuubi. He looked up at the big red fox who had 9 tails and then looked at the other fox who looked exactly like Kyuubi except it was white with sliver. "how come there's two of you?" he asked again **"oh boy sit down kit this is gonna take a while" **

muttered Kyuubi.

"**we will explain why I am in here as well" **said the white fox.

Naruto sat down and looked up expectantly at the pair. **"anyway as you know I got sealed in here by the yondaime. As most people know I am the Kyuubi no kitsune strongest of all demons and lord of demons correct?" **"yea" he answered **"WRONG! I am not the lord of demons I'm the lady of demons! The strongest of all demons is a girl GOT IT! Oh well actually it's me and my sister that are the strongest and rule over the demons" **

She half screamed at him .

Naruto looked at her in fear and shock. He fell back and started laughing. He kept on laughing until Kyuubi screamed at him, then he calmed down. **"anyway my real name is makai, and this is hebunhime we are twins and im the lady of hell and she is the lady of heaven, in other word we are both goddesses " **"WOW!" exclaimed naruto **"hey hebunhime lets get into our human forms" **said makai **"alright onee****-****san".  
**

Both demons disappeared and in their place stood two girls, naruto looked at makai and saw she looked about 22. she had long blood red hair and dark red wings, she had piercing red eyes. He saw that she had slightly tanned skin and was slim, her bust wasn't too big but it certainly wasn't small. She wore a black kimono with flames on it and had on a pair of red heels.

He turned his attention to hebunhime and saw that she had wings as well but white ones. Her eyes were sliver, like her long silky hair. She had a slim figure too but had less bust then makai, it seemed she was the kinder one of them. She had on a simple sliver and gold kimono over her creamy skin and she wore gold heels.

"**done gaping brat" **asked makai, **"makai don't be mean to him" **hebunhime scolded her. Hebunhime turned to naruto **"anyway as onee****-****san was saying we are twins and are connected to each other that is why when she got sealed I did too, but I never appeared until a while ago, this is also why you have probly never heard of me, most humans tend to think me and makai are one demon" **explained the white goddess

"oh okay, hey but why did kyu-- er makai attack the village?" he asked. **"I was summoned into this world and was put under a mind control jutsu by the basterd akatski leader"**

"ARG! Stupid akatski I'm gonna kill those basterds!" he screamed

"**okay now kit we need to talk about your training" **said makai, "what about my training?" he asked curiously. **"me and makai will train you" **hebunhime told him, "WOW! REALLY?! Thanks onee-chans" he screamed happily at them, both demons were surprised at him calling them sister but shrugged it away, Naruto bounced up and down happily.

"**now listen up, we will teach you in taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu, we will also be teaching you to control our powers an we will mirror our powers to you" **explained makai. "what do you mean mirror?" naruto questioned, **"she means that we will sort of be making a copy of our powers and giving it to you, so you will have both of our powers, and you will become stronger than both of us together".**

Naruto just sat their gaping and then "YATTA!!! WOOHOO!!" , both demons covered their ears **" SHUT UP!" **they both screamed at him, naruto quieted down and was as still as a rock.

"**good back to business, naruto to get these powers you will have to give up some things" **hebunhime explained quietly, "like what" naruto asked

"**you will become a demon and you will have to spend at least some time in hell and heaven because you will take up our places and become lord of hell and heaven, you will become a god, also you have to give up on your dream to becoming hokage, naruto remember it doesn't matter what you do but as long as you protect your precious people then you are a hokage to them" **answered makai

Naruto sat their very still " I need to think about this" he said as he turned to leave

Back at the hospital…

Naruto woke up and found no one their, he looked around and saw the words die demon carved on his hospital table, a tear fell out.

He thought of the village, most of them hated him because he hosted the Kyuubi, but he had found some people who acknowledged him like teuchi and ayame at the ramen stand, baa-Chan and ero senin, the rookie nine and Gai's team with their sensei's and also most of the shinobi in the village respected him due to him defeating gaara, who wa another who was his friend along with his siblings.

He smiled he had lots of precious people and he thought of makai's words, it doesn't matte if your hokage or not as long as you protect your precious people then it's the same.

He now knew what his decision was, he needed to be strong to protect his precious people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hehe sorry i know that was a bit too short. R&R please, but be gentle, this is my first fan fic so im a newbie.

hey if anyone has ideas on any scenes they want me to put in future chapters then i'd be glad to hear them.

peace out


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven and Hell **

"**demon speaking"**

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

"person speaking"

"SCREAMING"

Normal

**jutsus**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: family and bloodline**

Naruto entered his mindscape for the second time that day.

"oi, nee-chans you there?" he yelled out, makai and hebunhime appeared and smiled at him. **"so do you know what you going to do?" **asked hebunhime,

"I'm gonna get stronger to protect my precious people!" he said to her proudly.

Both goddesses smiled warmly at him, _**he's one of a kind **_both demons thought. **"naruto have a seat, we know who your father is" **said makai,

naruto grimaced and sat down slowly. **"naruto have you always wondered why the yondaime picked you as the container of me and not any other kid" **"yes, I've wondered about that everyday of my life" he admitted, **"naruto the yondaime was a man with honor, do you think he would ask someone else to give up their child for him to seal a demon inside?" **asked makai, "no, that means he's my…" **"yep the villages hero left behind his legacy, you" she told him". **

Naruto sat their frozen, **"naruto go to the hokage and jiraya and they will give you the details, when you're done come back and we will talk" **

hebunhime said gently to the young boy.

Naruto left his mindscape

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up to find a nurse, she saw that he was awake and told that he could leave, naruto nodded at her and got off the bed and changed into his clothes.

He ran up to the hokage's office, and barged into tsunade office, "naruto what is the meaning of this?!" she screamed at him.

All he simply said was "get jiraya I need to speak to both of you", tsunade looked at him in shock, his voice was cold and he didn't call jiraya, ero-senin, she could tell he was serious. She told Shizune to call jiraya and then sat their and wondered what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes later….

Jiraya had appeared and all three of them sat their then naruto spoke up " so when do you guys intend to stop lying to me about my dad?", both of them heard the coldness in his voice.

"what do you mean naruto?" asked tsunade trying to sound like she was telling the truth, "don't play innocent with me tsunade, I know everything" he replied angrily. Tsunade felt hurt because he called her by her name and not baa-Chan, "we did it for your own good, both of us just found out after the death of

sarutobi-sensei, us and the sandaime didn't tell you because that was your

fathers wishes, he had many enemies so we were gonna tell you when you were older" jiraya explained.

Naruto glared at him, "but still how could you, if the people knew this then I wouldn't get pushed around and bashed by the villagers and people would like me" he replied with much emotion. "naruto look at us do we look like we are proud to have kept this secret from you" jiraya asked.

Naruto looked at him and tsunade and saw that they were both crying, tsunade was crying openly and jiraya had a tear going down his face. "naruto both of us love you and we hope you aren't too upset with us" jiraya begged the boy, "here take this it is from your dad" he handed naruto a scroll from jiraya, "thanks baa-Chan and ero-senin" naruto replied and then walked out of the office

leaving the two sanin happy that he wasn't angry with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later...

naruto was sitting on top of the yondaime's head, holding the scroll, he opened and started reading.

_Dear son_

_well i guess i'm dead huh? your probly big and strong, i wish me and your mother_

_could see you, but Unfortunately we can't. we're sorry that we're not their to see you _

_grow up and become a strong shinobi, i have told the third to tell everyone that you _

_died during birth because I have many enemies from the last shinobi war._

_i wouldn't blame you if you hated me for sealing the fox in you, but i guess i can't blame _

_ you can i? all i can say son is that i am truly sorry i wanted the villagers to see you as a _

_hero for holding back the nine tails everyday, but i'm not stupid son i know they will probly_

_ not follow my wishes. all i acn say is stay strong and don't give up, always remeber that you _

_ will only get true strenght through protecting your loved ones. don't hate the village naruto,_

_ i know it will seem hard but never give up and stand up in what you believe in. _

_me and your mother always wnated a family but then the fox attacked and your died in _

_giving birth to you. she was everything I've always wanted ina women, strong, beautiful, _

_determined and kind._

_i must hurry now son, the fox is nearing, i hope you can forgive me. me and your mother _

_love you very much and always will. take care and stay strong. also ask jiraya or sarutobi _

_about the uzumaki mansion_

_ love your old man kaazama arashi_

_ps. your mother name is uzumaki serina_

_pps. make sure jiraya doesn't turn you into a pervert!!!_

he laughed ta the last bit, so jiraya has always been pervert, he ran tot he hot springs to find jiraya, he spotted him and yelled "ERO SENIN STOP PEEKING AT NAKED LADIES!" jiraya jumped and glared at him but got trampled by a bunch of girls running out of the hot springs.

Jiraya picked himself up and asked the naruto what he wanted, "dad told me to ask you where the uzumaki mansion was" jiraya told him to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later

the mansion was huge and only only a little bit smaller than the hyuuga complex, it was secluded and you had to look twice before you noticed a mansion was there because of the trees,it was located on the border of the fire country and the rice country. Jiraya had dropped naruto at the mansion and left, naruto had noticed a blood seal on the door, so he had bit his thumb and placed blood on the seal and immedietly the door opened.

He walked in and suddenly he remembered that he hadn't bought any of his belongings with, but he shrugged it off, he didnt have anything important other than the necklace tsunade gave him, the headband from iruka and his kunai and shirikun ( i think i spelled that wrong but anyhow) and also food.

he looked around and saw he was in the living room, it was pretty big and had 2 couches, a couple of chairs and a small coffee table. he walked out of it and into the dining room, it was HUGE, it had 4 long tables with seats on each side of each table, there was around 15 chairs per side.

he lookd at it sadly _i wish they did't die, so someone could share the house with me. _he noticed a door and walked through it into the kitchen, he just gaped at it. is was like double the size of the dining room and had five ovens with stoves, there was 3 fridges and one large freezer. he saw cooking untencils lined up against the wall. one thought ran through his mind _so shiney._

he spotted stairs and walked up towards the 2nd floor, he walked into a hall, he looked and it was so looonng, each side of the hall had rooms lined up against it, he counted it and saw that was 50 rooms on each side, so 100 all up. he walked into one of the rooms and saw that it had a bathroom with a toilet, sink and a shower, the room also had a large wardrobe,he opened it and saw that nothing was it except a bunch of old clothes.

he closed the door and walked along the hallway till he reached stairs, he then walked up to the third level, there was a hallway and on one side there was 20 doors and on the other side their was one a door with _**library**_ engraved on it, he walked to it and saw another blood seal, he bit his thumb again and put a couple drops of blood into it and the door flung opened.

"whoa" he gasped, he looked around and saw that their was heaps of scrolls and books, he walked up and grabbed a scroll. he opened it and saw that it had a fire jutsu, **katon: ryuuka no jutsu **he put it back and saw that each scroll had a different jutsu on it.

he walked over to the book side of the library, "the basics of medical jutsus" "history of konoha" "being a shinobi for idiots" he read. "meh better get out of here and check out those rooms" he said to himself, he walked out and closed the door behind him. he faced the rooms and opened the one closest to him, he looked around and noticed that it was a bedroom except more fancy then the ones downstairs and more bigger. it had a king size bed, a walk in wardrobe and he saw that the bedroom had a spa, shower, sink and toilet.

he checked out the rest of the rooms and saw that they were all pretty much the same except each was a different colour, he walked into the last room and saw that this one had pictures in it, he saw a small picture ont he bedside and picked it up. as soona s he saw it he realized that this was his parents room, the picture had his parents on it, his dad looked like an older version of him and his mother had long, flowing, black hair, she had a soft smile and was a bit shorter than his dad, she had big, brown eyes with long eyelashes. his dad was right she was beautiful._they look happy, i wish they were here with me._

He wondered if you could miss someone you had never met, he guessed that you could, he looked at the wardrobe and saw some of his dad's clothes and some were form when he was little, he spotted a few his own size _hmm i'll wear them tomorrow instead of this. _

he walked out of the rooma nd went back downstairs, he remembered jiraya said there was a dojo in the backyard. He opened the door that led to the backyard. he saw a large building and walked over to it as he did he noticed that there was a a garden and it was beautiful and lush, it had a river flowing through it.

**"**

he noticed that there was a bunch of weapons around the room, mostly kunais and shirikun but their was a few katanas and also their was a huge sword in a corner, it was similer to the one zabuza had, he walked over to it and tried to pick it up, he struggled and finally lifted it off the ground. _man is this heavey or what, zabuza made it look so easy _he thought, he put the sword back in it's place. he got a good look at the dojo and saw that it was 5 times as big as the uchiha dojo and that it had mirros all around one side for someone practicing taijutsu to see their form.

_i could get used to living here_ he smirked, he walked out and locked the door on his way. he noticed that the sun was setting and he was hungrey, he cooked himself a cup of ramen and then went to his parents room and found some old pyjamas and he threw them on and placed his old clothes in the closet.

he got into bed and pulled the quilt over him and laid their. suddenly he remembered he needed to talk to hebunhime and makai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto's mindscape...

"nee-chan's i'n back!" he shouted out into the cage, both demons appeared in their human forms. **"finally, you took your time didn't you kit" **complained makai, **"makai be quiet, anyway naruto listen up" **said hebunhime.

"okay nee-chan" answered naruto, **"naruto for the next couple of years we will train you in every aspect such as tai, nin, gen and kenjutsu, also you will gain all of our powers like, nearly umlimited chakra, wisdom, skills and your senses will become like a foxes. also your appearence will change, you will probly get a tail, wings, fangs and claws. naruto you will be a half-demon but the good thing is that you can activate and deactivate your half demon appearence, so it will only look like what i explained if you activate it, when you deactivate it you will look the same as you do now" **hebunhime explained to the 14 year old.

"alright,i guess it doesn't matter, everyone thinks i'm a demon anyway" he replied sadly, "**naruto, your are not a demon, at least not yet and if they don't like you then they are idiots, your true friends will stay your friends even if you are a demon" **makai comforted the boy.

"ok, thanks nee-chan" he said a little more happily and he gave her his foxy grin, she smiled back at him. **"naruto when you get the powers it will hurt and the process will last around 5 hours" **said the goddess softly to him "he looekd ta he and said "it's okay i will do my best to bare with it and i don't go back on my word because that's my nindo!".

both of them smiled at him, **"naruto you also have a bloodline, it is called hekigan (pierce eye) it has 3 levels, the first level allows you to freeze you opponent and slow down time, the second allows you to cast out illusions to trick your opponent, and the third level allows you to copy any jutsu similer to the sharingan except that you can copy any jutsu while they can't copy the advanced jutsus you can, so this bloodline is more advanced"**said hebunhime

"YATTA! ha that will piss off sasuke-teme and i will be the strongest shinobi ever!" shouted naruto with joy, **"naruto no one is to know of this bloodline! not even the hokage, if they ask just say it is a secret"**makai scolded the boy"awww, okay as long as i am strong!" naruto replied happily.

suddenly both demons came up to him and bit him on the neck, "OWWW! WHAT THER HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed naruto at them. **"naruto calm down, that connected us so when you leave here we will still be able to talk to you"**explained hebunhime, "oh, sorry but could you guys warn me before you do that again" he complained **"whatever brat"** replied makai

"well im going, bye bye" said naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back in the bedroom...

_hey you guys there? _

**yea we're here **

_okay just checking _

**whatever we're off to bed night **

_night nee-chan's _

naruto lay there and thought about who his precious people were

_well there's iruka-sensei, ero-senin,baa-chan and well there's sorta hinata, shikamaru, chouji and lee, there's also ayame and the old man at the ramen stand. there the only people who were ever nice to me, i don't like konoha but my father protected it for his precious people and i will protect it for mine, even if they are only 9 of them. _naruto turned his head and looked at his parents photo, he smiled "night mum and dad" _i will make you proud of me andi will protect the village even if i don't like most of them._

with that thought in mind he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well i hoped you guys liked that, i'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, i'll try and get it up by next week.

R&R please!!! thanks peace out:)


End file.
